


Burn The Witch

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [9]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Betrayal, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: We assume malice.





	

I see the wish that you placed in your heart at night  
I know the way that you scream when drawn to the light  
And when I hear that you hate yourself so much  
I know I can break you without a touch

Helpless  
You stand alone  
No one  
Calls you their own

Fearful  
Of your own soul  
Painless  
Your black as coal

This heart is loving  
While the soul hates  
The blood is running  
I sealed your fate

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!

I watch the signs as she changes into a fright  
Now I am cursed to relive what I did that night  
Watching the flowing of blood of my dearest friends  
Hearing the music that sings of my coming end

Fearless  
You stand unknown  
Undone  
A million homes

Painful  
The tower falls  
Hopeless  
Your black soul calls

Your heart is hoping  
Your soul in despair  
But no more coping  
All heavens beware

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!

She isn't faring well  
Burn the witch!  
Her soul can go to hell  
Burn the witch!  
They all call me the crook  
Burn the witch!  
Cause I got the mermaid hooked  
Burn the witch!

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!


End file.
